


Bruises and Ice Cream

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Nurse Nini falls for patient Kyungsoo who got in a bike accident.





	Bruises and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr @kaisooberrymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+%40kaisooberrymuffin).



> Don't repost!

Kyungsoo hisses sharply when Baekhyun pokes at his wrist which is currently swollen and already starting to bruise. He's sitting atop one of those awkward, hard hospital bed type seats where a nurse left him nearly 20 minutes ago. He has his right leg pulled up, gently holding at the gash in his skin. 

"Well at least you have a cool story now, Soo!" He exclaims. Kyungsoo gives him a glare before smacking him again.

"This is your fault Baekhyun! You could act a little sorry!" Baekhyun looks away from him and rolls his eyes. 

"How is it my fault you weren't watching where you were pedaling with your short ass legs?" He snaps, flinching Kyungsoo raises his hand to hit him again. The door to his room opens, revealing the most adorably, yet hot nurse Kyungsoo has ever seen. His brown hair looks tousled, like he'd just recently ran his hands though it.

He walks in and his warm cocoa eyes looks between the two of them, unsure if he should leave and come back in a few minutes or proceed with what he was doing. He clears his throat and walks further in, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Baekhyun snickers and lowers Kyungsoo's hand for him.

"Might wanna wipe your mouth, Soo. You're drooling all over yourself." He laughs quietly at his own joke but receives a glare from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's cheeks are bright ride, his eyes down-cast, too afraid to look up, for the chance of meeting eyes with the nurse is too high.

"Good morning, my name is Jongin, I'm your nurse today. I'm gonna start with a few question, is that alright?" He asks, giving Kyungsoo a warm, beautiful smile. Kyungsoo practically chokes, looking away and making eye contact with Baekhyun. He groans and nods quickly, looking at Jongin's shoes.

"Great! To start, I need to confirm your name, age and phone number." He says looking up from his clip board and into Kyungsoo's eyes. Why does this feel more painful than his injuries? 

"My name is Do Kyungsoo, I'm 19 years old, my phone number is xxx." He states, his voice breaking at the end, making him close his eyes and sigh. He can clearly hear Baekhyun cackling beside him and he tries his hardest to resist the urge to snap at him, simply deciding to suck in a quick breath.

"Good good, it looks like that's all correct. It says here that you hurt your wrist and your knee, is that correct? Is there anywhere else?" He says after setting his clipboard down in the bed next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and lowers his leg from the bed, he hands dropping to sit in his lap.

“Just my knee and wrist.” He mumbles. 

Jongin gestures with his hands for Kyungsoo to give him his own hand, to which Kyungsoo hesitates. He looks over at Baekhyun, blushing furiously. He simply gives a nod and a discrete thumbs up. Kyungsoo gently lifts his hand into Jongin's own. His hands are soft and warm, embarrassingly giving Kyungsoo goosebumps.

Jongin starts pushing and poking softly at his skin, feeling for any concerning bumps or breaks. Kyungsoo flinches and holds in a whimper, tears pricking at his eyes. Jongin notices and stops prodding at his wrist. He holds onto it loosely, his thumb grazing over Kyungsoo skin. Kyungsoo wonders if he's meaning to do that or if it's just reflex. Jongin let's go of him, letting Kyungsoo drop his hand to his lap.

"It feels like you just have a sprain, there will be some swelling and some bruising, as you can clearly see. I'm gonna wrap it up for you and give you a few painkillers. When you get home try to take it easy, no heavy lifting or repetitive movements." He looks down towards Kyungsoo's knee, taking in the dried blood and ouchy skin. 

"I'll also get that cleaned up for you." He says quietly, he walks towards a small cupboard and removed a few things, some gauze and disinfectant. Baekhyun pokes Kyungsoo's side, drawing the younger's attention away from the cute nurse. Kyungsoo blushes as Baekhyun starts pointing at Jongin, mouthing a question of if he's gonna flirt with him. Kyungsoo shakes his head curtly and looks away. 

Baekhyun clears his throat when Jongin walks back towards them with supplies overflowing in his arms. Kyungsoo stands awkwardly to help him, he holds out his hands but Jongin just shakes his head no and offers him a soft smile. Baekhyun grabs his good arm and tugs him to sit back down while giving him a strange look. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun mouth back to back, having a silent conversation blatantly talking about Jongin. He set the supplies on a small table and wheels it over, waiting for them to finish. Baekhyun gives up and groans, standing up and stretching.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." He gives Kyungsoo and Jongin both one more glance before walking out, leaving the door to swing shut behind him. Kyungsoo looks away from the door and up at Jongin, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

"I'm gonna start with your knee, If that's alright." He says softly. Kyungsoo nods and let's him spring into action. He grabs a wet, clean towel and starts whipping off the dried blood which in turn makes the wound start to hurt again. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath, wanting so desperately to pull it away from the offending touch.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more gentle. Would you mind telling me what happened?" He asks, his voice sounding so warm to Kyungsoo's ears. He blushes and looks away, a feeling of embarrassment traveling up his body in waves. The room begins to feel unbearably warm, making him start to sweat a little. 

"I fell off my bike." He whispers but it sounds unbearably loud in the quiet room. Jongin continues cleaning the wound, humming and waiting for Kyungsoo to say more. The shorter clears his throat and releases a soft breath.

"Baekhyun and I were racing because we made a bet, whoever got to the ice cream shop last had to buy. So I was pedaling really fast but Baekhyun yelled for me to watch out. I didn't know what he was talking about so I swerved but I didn't slow down fast enough. I fell into a trash can, one of the weird ones. Baek says they look like weird penises." He says, his eyes widen at the last part, not meaning to let that slip out. He lifts his good hand to his mouth as he stares wide eyes at Jongin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He leans into a small bow, letting his hair fall into his eyes. His cheeks are flaming bright red but he perks up when jongin let's out a soft laugh.

"I guess they do kinda look like penises in a way. Don't worry about it." He says, looking up and winking at Kyungsoo. He squeals quietly, watching as Jongin looks back to his knee. After cleaning it, he puts on some thick ointment that makes it sting like a bitch. He puts on a large pororo band-aid and presses it softly to make sure it sticks properly. 

He moves up, asking for Kyungsoo's wrist. Kyungsoo hold out his hand, biting his lip when Jongin's warm hand once again grabs his own. He wants to squeal but then he'd have to die afterwards so he holds it in, shyly hiding his small smile. 

"So who buys the ice cream then?" Jongin asks.

"The ice cream?" He tilts his head, watching as Jongin starts tightly wrapping up his wrist in one of the nasty brown colored bandages.  
"Oh, definitely Baekhyun. After making me crash, it gets to be his punishment." He says, shaking his head. Jongin laughs, the beautiful sound making Kyungsoo feel fuzzy.

"Well good, I'd personally feel bad if you had to buy your own ice cream after spending the day in a hospital." He says, giving Kyungsoo another smile. Kyungsoo feels himself dying, Jongin's smile is literally too dangerous for him to handle. He nods and looks away, his cheeks feeling as hot as hell. Jongin clears his throat, giving off an awkward feeling all of a sudden. He looks from the bandage to Kyungsoo's face and back down again.

"Maybe, one day when you're technically not a patient, I could buy you some ice cream too. To make up for hurting you, that is." He sounds so hesitant and shy as he finishes up with the bandage. Kyungsoo stares at him with wide eyes, is this really happening? He nods his head, maybe a little too eager. 

"Definitely!" He exclaims, Jongin looks up at his, eyes equally as wide. A laugh suddenly breaks from his lips.

"Definitely." He nods.  
"Maybe this Friday? If you're not busy?" He asks, his hand still holding Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo's tummy does a flip flop, his heart singing loudly.

"Friday sounds nice." He smiles shyly and looks down at their hands. 

Friday sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how bad it is and it's pretty cringey OMG, hope you like it!


End file.
